Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{7}{3}\right)^{-2}$
$= \left(\dfrac{3}{7}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{3}{7}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{49}$